If
by 6Dylan9
Summary: If only Elle had listened to Claire. Elle/Claire. Season 3.


**Timeline:** Season 3 Heroes, during the episode Eris Quod Sum.

**Femslash. **Edited slightly to fit the M rating.

* * *

Claire looked over at Elle, her body still charged and tingling, feeling more alive than she'd felt in quite a while. The panic around them was beginning to subside, but it was now brewing within Claire, for reasons other than possibly falling out of the sky. She'd held onto Elle's hand because she didn't particularly want to discover if she could survive a plane crash, but as she'd kept hold longer than necessary something else reared its head. Something she'd been trying to ignore.

"Think anybody noticed?" Elle asked, glancing around as passengers tried their best to calm themselves.

Raising an eyebrow, Claire studied Elle closely. She really was quite socially unaware.

"We were falling out of the sky, Elle. I think they mighta realized something was wrong," she answered.

"Not about that. I mean. . .about me," Elle clarified.

Claire felt a little silly. Of course Elle had meant that – the jerking and flashes of blue, and the obvious pain Elle had been in. Maybe it wasn't Elle that had the social problems, Claire mused.

"I don't know," Claire replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't think so."

Looking away towards the small window, Elle nodded vaguely. She seemed tired, her body slumping into the chair in a way that resembled relaxing but wasn't. They were both on edge. Unfortunately being on edge for Elle right now was risky business. Claire was happy they'd averted disaster, but it wasn't over – Elle could blow again any time.

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep," Claire advised, finally feeling the tingles shudder out of her.

She'd felt no pain as Elle had offloaded the electricity into her, but she'd felt something at least. It was like her whole body had been buzzing – all her nerve endings trembling at once. It was a strange sensation.

"I don't think I can sleep," Elle mumbled. "In case you haven't been listening, Pom Pom. . .I'm kinda too wired to sleep."

Claire had been listening. She'd sat and heard everything Elle had to say. At some points Claire had got the impression that Elle felt she'd shared too much as she'd talked about her father and what the Company had done to her. She'd stopped talking after that. . .frowning and looking angry with herself. They were awkward around each other; a faint air of distaste and annoyance suffocating any hope they might have to try to be friendly. They were being civil and that's about as far as it went. . .so far.

"Well, you seem a little more relaxed now, you should just try," Claire pressed.

The day had been long and Claire felt tired herself. She yawned and stretched in her seat, noticing as Elle glanced her way and quickly turned back to the window – as if she'd been caught looking. It made Claire furrow her brow and find it even more difficult to ignore that small, niggling voice inside her that whispered things about Elle to her that she didn't want to hear.

She didn't find her attractive. She couldn't possibly. And there was no way that Elle found her attractive too, that was just insane. Almost as insane as Elle herself could be. It was best to ignore any other signs or signals to the contrary.

"Maybe I will try," Elle said, looking back over at Claire from under her eyelashes.

Smiling slightly, Claire tried her best not to notice just how fragile Elle seemed. She wasn't fragile – well, maybe her mind was a little fragile – but right now she looked small and lost, and Claire felt something for her that wasn't just disdain.

"Excuse me," Claire said softly to a passing flight attendant, turning towards her. "Could you bring us a blanket?"

The flight attendant smiled back and nodded as she looked over both girls. Though many passengers were still shaken and needing assistance, she went to fetch it right away.

Elle didn't say anything, though there was something in her eyes akin to gratitude. Claire didn't mind that she didn't say the words, but it was nice to see something within Elle that wasn't all rage and pain. Elle had such pretty eyes; it was a shame they were so clouded by her past.

"Don't get used to telling me what to do, cheerleader," Elle said after a moment's silence. "I know you're. . .helping, but I don't need a nanny."

The laugh left Claire's lips before she could stop it. She had no doubt Elle didn't need a nanny, and she certainly didn't want to be one for her.

"I don't plan on being your nanny," she pointed out, her mind flitting to thoughts of what she would prefer to be – she pushed them aside. "But we need to get there in one piece, or at least you do."

With a soft sigh and a slight pout, Elle rested her head back on the seat. Her hand was on the armrest next to Claire, and Claire couldn't help but glance down at it, remembering the tingles it had produced within her. She'd be fooling herself if she put all of the tingles down to Elle's malfunctioning ability. It wasn't just that, and that fact worried her. It also scared her.

Claire had only just recently realized she had thoughts about Elle that weren't quite right. It wasn't as if she was thinking of any other women the same either – not really. Not as obviously anyway. There was something about Elle that intrigued her, that made her think, made her. . .want. It was disturbing, and not just because the idea of being gay, or bi, freaked her out. She knew if she were either of those she'd deal with it eventually, just like everything else. . .but this was Elle. Elle wasn't the kind of girl to be crushing on, especially not with their history looming over them both. She had to try to stop herself sliding so easily into heady thoughts that made her spin.

As she pondered on just how she'd go about that, the flight attendant came back with a blanket and handed it to Claire.

"If you two girls need anything else just let me know," she said with practiced ease as she glanced back and forth between them.

Claire nodded and thanked her, and Elle gave her a glare that clearly stated she wasn't in the mood for cheeriness and smiles. It was almost cute, but Claire knew there was danger behind that glare. It wasn't so cute when you knew just what Elle was capable of.

"Here," Claire said, unfolding the blanket and laying it over Elle's knees.

She refrained from tucking her in, but the thought crossed her mind. Quickly shaking it from her head, she made a vow to herself to behave and stay focused. Now wasn't the time to make Elle go nuts at her.

"Thanks," Elle murmured as she arranged the blanket so it was covering more of her. Saying no more, she turned her head from Claire and closed her eyes.

Claire had a fleeting wish for things to be easier between them, but that was silly; they hardly knew each other for a start, and hoping for friendship let alone anything more was pointless. They were opposites. They were two completely different people with different ways, different ideals and morals. Elle didn't know how to act 'normal', she'd never been given the chance to practice. She was broken, and Claire didn't have any clue how to fix something so broken. To be her friend – to be anything to Elle she knew fixing her would have to come first. It was an impossible hill to climb.

Though Claire had no problem with her own healing, healing Elle was a whole new ball game. She knew she shouldn't even begin to want to heal her. . .so thinking about it was pointless.

Feeling the atmosphere around them relax as passengers tried to calm their nerves with stiff drinks and tired eyes, Claire found herself yawning deeply again. She closed her own eyes, keeping her senses alert and fixed on Elle – in case she went screwy again and had them dropping to the ground with a bang. At least that's what she told herself she was keeping herself aware of Elle for; the real reason didn't sit easy with her. It was best not to dwell.

* * *

A warm breeze blowing over the top of Claire's forehead made her slowly force open her eyes. She'd fallen asleep. Not only that, she'd fallen asleep with her head on Elle's shoulder. She was nestled into her, and Elle was also using Claire for a pillow it seemed.

She caught Elle's soft scent as she inhaled and tried not to like it. It was useless – she did like it. She smelled fresh and sweet; a hint of green apples and skin. And she was warm; her heat washing over Claire where they were connected. It was intensely distracting.

As she became more aware and attempted to ignore the distraction, Claire shuffled her feet, pushing life back into her stiff legs. She expected to feel a little cold now she'd woken up, but the blanket was covering them both, not just Elle.

She wondered if Elle had covered her – it must have been her, as nobody else would have been able to get close without Claire becoming aware of them. It made her smile despite the fact she tried not to feel pleasantly surprised and happy at the small gesture. She knew it didn't now mean Elle cared for her in any way, but it meant something. It meant enough for her to feel a gentle flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Elle mumbled and lifted her head from Claire's.

"Wow, I actually slept," Elle said as she moved away just a little from Claire.

Claire instantly missed the contact.

"That's good," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

She glanced at Elle and did her best not to blush. Elle didn't seem particularly bothered that they'd woken up practically snuggling, but it still felt weird.

"I think we're coming in to land soon," Elle pointed out, apparently ignoring Claire's apology.

"Right," Claire mumbled, her face still feeling flushed as she thought about being close to Elle in ways they really couldn't be.

Elle chuckled and shook her head as she pulled the blanket off them both, folding it as the attendants began preparing people to land.

"There's no need to blush," Elle said with a slight grin. "Wasn't like you were feeling me up. Though that woulda got us even more attention from the pervy guy across from us."

Frowning, Claire purposefully skipped over the idea of feeling Elle up in any way and looked to her left. There was a guy surreptitiously staring and it made Claire shudder.

"He's been watching us?" she asked.

"Ever since you decided sleeping on me seemed like a good idea," Elle replied, still grinning. "Of course, he stared more when I covered you up and pretended to have my wicked way with you."

Wiggling her eyebrows, Elle sat back looking pleased with herself. A smug smile had settled on her lips, and Claire wasn't sure if she should be shocked, angry or happy.

"I'm not even gonna ask what you did," Claire said hurriedly. "I'm mentally scarred enough as it is."

She laughed at the thought, but Elle's smug smile drifted. She gazed out of the window away from Claire again, and Claire wondered why she now looked so down. She couldn't ask - that would probably only get her a mouth full of abuse - but she wanted to. She wanted to know what went on in Elle's head.

They didn't speak much more as they landed and made their way through the airport. There was an incident when Elle got flustered about having to wait for her bag, but nobody seemed to notice the fizzling blue sparks coming from her, and Claire managed to get her back under control by letting her send a good hard jolt through her. Once again it hadn't hurt, but it did leave Claire feeling oddly alive.

After hiring a car, they quickly made their way right to their intended destination. Elle didn't want to wait and she wasn't feeling too good; the problem – or whatever it was – within her had really taken it's toll, and sharp jolts of electricity kept stunning her. It worried Claire, and she really did want to help.

Of course, things didn't exactly go to plan once they reached Pinehearst. Peter fell from the building with a sickening thud, and Claire knew something was very wrong. She couldn't trust whoever or whatever was in that building, and as she helped Peter to the car she called out to Elle. . .asking her not to go inside.

Elle stopped at the door and turned to look at Claire, confusion and panic clear in her eyes. If she opened the door, Claire had a feeling she'd probably never see her again. She didn't want that to happen. No matter how cruel and hurtful Elle could be, Claire was beginning to see through it. She looked into her sparkling blue eyes and saw more than the hurt and the anger.

"Elle, please don't go in," Claire said, almost too quietly.

Looking down at the ground for a moment, Elle gripped the door handle. . .but she faltered. Her shoulders slumped and she took a deep breath before turning back to Claire.

"If. . .if I don't go in," Elle began, a small crack to her voice giving away how much she desperately wanted her control back, "you have to promise to help me."

Claire wasn't sure how she could help beyond what she'd already done, but she nodded. "I will," she assured.

Peter grunted as he tried to stand without putting too much weight on Claire, and Elle strode towards them rolling her eyes.

"I guess we'd better get the invalid home," Elle said coldly, moving up beside him and helping Claire walk him to the car.

"Thank you," Claire said softly, meaning more than what was probably obvious.

"You owe me a strong drink," Elle stated as Peter slid into the backseat.

"I do?" Claire asked, her eyes wide as they both entered the car and Elle quickly drove them away from the ominous building.

"Yeah, a strong drink and. . .pancakes," Elle said with a pout. "If I'm playing nice with the good guys, I deserve pancakes."

Claire gave her a puzzled look and chuckled. She shook her head and allowed herself to think that Elle was being kind of adorable – for a quite clearly crazy sociopath at least.

* * *

Once they'd settled Peter down after Nathan had been and gone, Claire shuffled around in his cupboards looking for food. He didn't use the apartment much it seemed, and there was very little grabbing her attention. The fact her attention was split between hunting for food and Elle as she hovered near by wasn't helping.

"No pancakes huh?" Elle grumbled.

"Nope," Claire confirmed as she turned from the cupboards and looked at Elle.

Elle sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Typical," she huffed. "I finally feel like I could eat and all we have is. . .moldy bread?"

She fingered a nasty looking loaf of bread as it sat forlornly on the counter top.

"I could call for pizza," Claire offered, trying to lighten the mood as she smiled broadly.

Elle had slipped into some what of a slump once Nathan had left and Claire had finished patching up Peter. She'd stared out of the window until a painful shock of electricity had forced her to crumple heavily on to the sofa. Claire wanted to help, but she didn't know how. There were only so many times she could offer Elle her hand in order for her to release the energy before it became awkward.

The last time, Elle had slumped onto Claire as she'd dumped the searing current into her. Claire had been forced to pull Elle to the floor with her where they knelt uncomfortably as Elle shuddered and jerked. Claire could see the pain ripping through Elle and wanted to take it all, but there was only so much it helped. Elle still felt some of the pain even if Claire only felt the tingles. She wished there was something else she could do – she didn't like the lost and hopeless look in Elle's eyes.

"Ok, pizza will have to do," Elle groaned. "Get on it, Pom Pom."

Turning to head back into the living room, Elle stumbled and grasped on to the door frame, her sharp breaths indicating what was wrong even before Claire fully noticed the flashes of electricity coursing through her. Rushing towards her, Claire grabbed her without thinking. She couldn't stand to see the hurt and anguish any longer, and she didn't want Elle to blow all the fuses in the building.

"I've got you," she said tenderly as she put her arms around Elle and held her steady.

"God, it hurts," Elle said through gritted teeth, pushing a hand into her hair and making her ponytail messy as strands of blonde trickled over her face.

"Here," Claire said, offering her hand once again.

Elle closed her eyes as Claire looked at her sadly, the threat of tears obvious as she fought not to appear so weak and in need of help. A tremble ran through Elle as more electricity shot across her small body – it wasn't pain making her tremble, however, it was frustration as she tried not to cry.

"It's ok," Claire said soothingly, taking Elle's hand in her own and holding her tight to her.

She felt every tremble against her body along with every shock. It gave her a mix of sensations that were confusing and complicated. Even though she was only trying to help – because it was the right thing to do – there was more to it. Claire couldn't deny that being there for Elle felt good. And being pressed close to her, even in such difficult circumstances, felt more than good. She had to stop thinking about it in that way. It wasn't fair on Elle.

"I'm ok," Elle said breathlessly after a short while.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly and Claire felt the need to avert her gaze as they stepped apart slowly.

"I'll order pizza," she said, needing to distract herself and not wanting Elle to guess about her reasons for caring.

Watching as Elle walked a little shakily into the living room, Claire picked up the phone. She ordered what she guessed Elle would like, and made sure she got Peter's favorite. He needed to get his strength back as much as Elle did right now.

It wasn't long before the three of them made short work of large pizzas and coke, and as Elle rested back on the couch beside Claire, Peter started asking her questions about her past.

He didn't know as much about Elle as Claire now did, and she could tell that the questions were becoming too difficult for Elle to answer. She talked about her dad just a little, and the Company. . .but when he pressed for further information about the tests they'd done on her, her face became still and her eyes cold.

"Why would he do that to you? His own daughter?" Peter asked, shaking his head.

"I don't know," Elle mumbled, not meeting his eyes. "It just happened. He was. . .following orders, or. . .I don't know."

Claire could see Elle's hands shaking as she tried to keep them still. She wanted to reach out and take one, even though she had no excuse to right then. Though as Elle became more agitated, the probability that she would suddenly get all charged up again was high – Claire could already see faint sparks of blue shimmering over her skin.

"Maybe we should stop talking about this," Claire spoke up, sitting forward as she looked into Peter's eyes, hoping he'd understand that he should back down now that it was getting late.

After a moment's hesitation in which he looked from one girl to the other, he nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I'm getting tired. I should sleep."

Breathing a sigh of relief and practically feeling the same relief coming from Elle, Claire smiled tightly. She loved her uncle, but he had his goals, his reasons for being the way he was, and sometimes she found it hard to be around him.

"I'll help you," she offered as he got to his feet unsteadily.

"No, I'm fine," he insisted, smiling beneath his grimace. "I'll take the spare room, though. Give you girls my bed, it's bigger. It has clean sheets and the. . ."

The rest of what he said was lost on Claire as she tried to process the fact he seemed to think she'd be sharing a bed with Elle. Surely they could make other arrangements; not that sharing a bed with the pretty blonde wasn't what she wanted, but she doubted Elle would feel the same, and anyway. . .it brought about a whole new level of her crush that she didn't think she was quite ready for.

"Whoa, slow down, tiger," Elle said, sitting forward on the sofa alongside Claire. "I'll take the bed, she can sleep on the couch."

Claire's mouth dropped open and she was about to protest, but it was probably a good idea so she kept quiet as Peter raised an eyebrow but went to fetch some sheets and a pillow.

"Just because you hold my hand, doesn't mean we have to start sleeping together," Elle muttered, looking a little pale at the prospect.

It made Claire feel a bit sad. She knew what she was beginning to feel for Elle was wrong – given the circumstances – and she knew Elle would never feel the same back, but still. . .it wasn't nice to hear it so bluntly.

"I mean, not that we'd yunno. . .sleep together in the naked sense, but. . .yeah, you should take the couch," Elle continued, stuttering a little as she looked away and stood up, giving Claire room to arrange the bedding Peter handed to her.

She wasn't sure, but Claire thought she'd seen a hint of red tainting Elle's cheeks. As Elle had turned away from her, busy collecting her bag, she didn't get a chance to confirm it. She did wonder what it would mean if Elle had blushed, however. She didn't seem the blushing type.

"Night," Peter called as he disappeared to bed. "Try not to electrocute my niece too much."

Elle smiled sardonically and flounced out of the room. Her exit was abrupt, but Claire knew she didn't have the right to expect anything more. They weren't friends.

"Oh, um. . ." Elle began, popping her head around the corner of the door, "if I. . .need you at all in the night? Can't sleep, yunno, because of the electric thing. . ."

"I'll be right here, just call me," Claire said with a warm smile.

She received an equally warm smile back, and her butterflies started to do the conga. She kind of liked being needed by Elle, and she really did like her smile – she wished she got to see it more often.

"Thanks," Elle said quietly before making her way to bed again.

"No problem," Claire muttered to herself as she reached into her bag for a nice big tee shirt.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It couldn't have been more than an hour later that Claire heard footsteps coming her way across the floor. The footsteps were soft and shy – she knew it wasn't Peter.

"Claire," Elle called in a hushed voice.

Claire opened her eyes fully and peeked over the back of the couch. What she saw made her throw the covers back and run towards Elle.

"I tried to keep it under control, but I can't. . .I can't stop it," Elle said, breathing hard as violent shocks ripped their way through her.

"It's ok, Elle," Claire soothed. "Just try to calm down."

"Calm down?" Elle seethed, gripping on to Claire's arm as they made their way into the bedroom. "How can I calm down, Princess? My body is trying to fucking kill me."

They reached the bed and Elle held herself stiffly as waves of pain caused her to sweat in agony. She was sticky and hot, and her hands were shaking again.

"Lay back down," Claire instructed.

Elle gave her a puzzled look but laid down as Claire pulled the covers up over her legs. She'd been trying her best not to notice how smooth they looked; Elle was only wearing a tee shirt much like Claire, but Elle's was far shorter. Claire couldn't fool herself into believing she wasn't attracted to Elle now, it was just too hard to ignore. She had such a cute – not to mention hot – little body. Her eyes were captivating. Her hair so silky and soft – Claire knew it was soft, she'd felt it tickling her face as Elle had rested against her back on the plane.

She wanted to run her fingers through Elle's golden locks, and feel the soft caress of her lips. There was no getting away from knowing she wanted that now; she just had to find a way to quash it so Elle wouldn't find out and freak.

Without asking permission, Claire took Elle's hand in her own, instantly feeling the electricity pass into her. She sat on the side of the bed, allowing Elle the freedom to breathe through her pain. It was all she could do.

After a few minutes, Elle calmed down enough to let go. . .but she didn't let go, not right away. Their hands remained clasped tightly as Elle took a tired breath. She looked up at Claire and smiled. Fighting back the urge to reach out and touch Elle's face, Claire slid her hand away. With the tingles coursing through her it was just too overwhelming to just sit there holding the other girl's hand when she wanted so much more.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" Claire asked.

"I don't know," Elle replied. "If I knew that I'd also probably know how to stop this, but I don't. And I don't think I can take much more."

She looked on the verge of tears, but she held them inside. It saddened Claire. There was so much they didn't know about themselves, and about each other. It was useless trying to bridge the huge gap between them, however. . .even though things were less crazy, less fraught.

Claire stood to leave, running a hand through her hair and stalling as she noticed Elle's gaze travel over her legs. She didn't know whether to blush or feel aroused, but there was no mistaking what she'd seen in Elle's eyes. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

"Would you. . .stay?" Elle asked coyly as Claire finally managed to turn to leave. "In case I flip out again."

It didn't exactly sound like an excuse to keep her around, but coupled with the few other signs Claire had picked up on she was a little suspicious. Not that it mattered, as she nodded and sat tentatively on the bed.

Elle pulled the covers back and shuffled over to give Claire room. It wasn't a huge bed, but they'd fit comfortably in it together, and Claire slipped under the sheets next to Elle feeling much warmer than she had two minutes before. Her eyes had drifted towards Elle's legs again, searching out her nakedness – even if it was just a little bit of nakedness.

"Thank you," Elle said under her breath as Claire attempted to breathe normally. "I know this is weird but. . ."

"It's not weird," Claire stated, hoping to ease the other girl's mind. "It's just. . .not something normal for us to do together."

"You got that right," Elle chuckled, turning to face Claire so she was lying on her side. "We're normally being prize bitches, or I'm trying to fry you and you're being all indestructible and cute and perky."

"Cute and perky?"

Elle frowned and looked away. Claire wanted to laugh or tease Elle, but she knew that would be a bad decision. It was nice being this way with her and she didn't want to upset that. Still, being called cute and perky was kind of telling, even if she were trying to convince herself that Elle just wasn't interested in that way.

"You heard me," Elle said flippantly, rolling once again onto her back. "Anyway, I hope you don't snore, I'm having enough trouble sleeping as it is."

Claire shook her head and smiled. She couldn't help but smile when Elle pouted in the way she was. It really was adorable, despite her crazy tendencies.

"That's what I'm here for," Claire reminded her. "Just use me when you need. . .for the electric I mean," she said in a rush.

She groaned internally and rolled over, facing away from Elle so she wouldn't be able to see her biting her lip and hoping for the ground to swallow her whole.

A few minutes of silence passed in which Claire did her best not to notice that she could once again smell the soft scent of apples coming from Elle. The aroma was wrapping its way around Claire and driving her nuts. She guessed it was the shower gel Elle used, or maybe her shampoo – whatever it was, it mixed perfectly with Elle's own scent and Claire wanted to get closer to smell more of her.

"Do you think my dad was evil?" Elle asked suddenly, though her voice was small and quiet.

As she thought about her answer, Claire gazed out of the blinds that were still partially open. The moon was just a sliver of light hanging low over the city, and the stars were just about visible despite the streetlights below doing their best to swallow them up. It was peaceful in the room – or relatively so – but out there she knew that all kinds of life crawled through the streets. She had no doubt there were evil people in the world, but she didn't think she was qualified to judge another person when she knew she was far from perfect herself.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Maybe he was just. . .caught up in it all. Like you were."

She turned to face Elle and instantly saw a faint trickle of tears easing from her bright blue eyes.

"Hey, don't cry," she said softly, not thinking before she reached out and wiped a stray tear away.

Elle pulled back and swiped at her face, dislodging Claire's hand.

"I'm not, it's just. . ."

A small sob escaped Elle and Claire didn't know what to do. Obviously offering her comfort wasn't going to be readily accepted, and there was nothing she could say to make things better.

She dropped her hand between them as they lay facing each other. Her instincts were telling her one thing, but sense was telling her another.

"I know what it feels like to find out somebody you love isn't who you thought they were," Claire said after a short while. "You think you know them, but you don't."

Elle nodded and wiped at her nose, the crying obviously being forced to a halt, but the anguish still making her restless inside; she let out a short gasp as sparks crackled across her skin.

"Oh God, not again." Elle groaned in pain as she tensed up and gritted her teeth. "I can't take it anymore."

She writhed and gasped in agony as Claire pushed back the covers a little way.

"I'm here to help," Claire reminded her, but Elle shrank back from her touch.

"You're not helping, you're just making things worse," she said cryptically between short, hard breaths.

Claire didn't know how she was making things worse, and she had to do something to stop Elle sending bolts of electricity flying around the room.

"Elle, listen to me," Claire said loudly. "We need to stop you doing this, now grab on to me."

She was past caring if Elle would lash out at her, she needed to help.

A loud crackle ripped through the atmosphere as Claire sat up and grabbed on to Elle, making the girl hold her by the arms with both hands. She fell back to the bed with a jolt, bringing Elle down practically on top of her. Thankfully Elle didn't let go; her hands gripping the tops of Claire's arms as the electric current passed violently between them.

"Jesus," Elle gasped breathlessly as they clung to one another.

Her leg fell between Claire's, and their eyes locked. Something more than electricity seemed to suddenly be passing between them and Claire felt a little scared. . .though mainly she was beginning to feel aroused.

She needed Elle to move position; the tingles shooting through her and the fact Elle's leg was pressing in between her thighs was making her spiral out of control.

"Elle, you need to. . .move," Claire gasped out as blue arcs of white hot heat coursed over them both.

"I can't," Elle only just managed to say as her breathing became more labored. "Can't stop it."

Claire could feel herself beginning to get wet between her legs, and she knew if Elle didn't move, or stop, something would happen that would wreck any chance of friendship. But Elle seemed to be wrapped up in her own fight, and not just from the electrical surge. Claire knew she wasn't exactly in pain now, but she was still shaking and breathing heavy.

The flow of electricity between them was far more intense than it had been previously. Each shocking jolt pulled a moan or a gasp from both girls as they clung on with warm hands. The heat around them seemed more to do with their close proximity than Elle's problem and it was making Claire's head spin. The feel of Elle's soft breasts pushing into her through her thin tee shirt was erotic and captivating, yet not enough. She wanted more.

All she could smell was Elle, hot and heady all over her. Her legs naked and brushing deliciously over her own, her blonde hair falling in waves over them both, its softness teasing Claire's face as she tried to fight what she wanted so much.

She pushed her leg up subconsciously, brushing against Elle and causing her to whimper as she pressed back. Claire swore she could feel moisture on her thigh from between Elle's legs, even though she obviously had panties on. It was hot and damp, and made her lick her lips. The tingles began to pool within her, shooting down to her core as they both lost themselves to the current. This wasn't helping, this was something else entirely, but neither of them seemed to be able to move, immersed in each other and the sparks flying from Elle into Claire.

"Claire," Elle sighed sexily, making Claire close her eyes and bite her lower lip. "Claire, this is. . .what are we. . ."

She didn't get the question out as Claire gripped her shoulder tightly and began to shudder with pleasure. Elle dropped her head to Claire's so their foreheads were touching, the electricity easing but keeping them both locked together and gasping for breath. Elle seemed to be shuddering in pleasure too, even through the residual pain she would be feeling; her body pressing into Claire as they blew hot breaths over each other.

Claire wanted to speak, wanted to break the spell, but she couldn't. Her body was on fire for Elle, every nerve screaming out for more. It seemed Elle was feeling the same and though it puzzled Claire, she couldn't think too much about it as her mind was full of other things. She could feel Elle beginning to tremble for reasons other than the electricity, and their mouths were close – hot and gasping breaths sighing with unspoken need.

Something changed as the flow of electricity finally began to waver and die but their bodies continued to search for comfort with one another. Elle moved against Claire as she let go with one hand, resting it beside them to hold herself up. Claire forced open her eyes to see Elle looking back, the beautiful blue gazing down at her making her stomach flip and her hands roam over a slender back. They both licked their lips, so close to tasting, to possessing.

It was Claire who brought their mouths together, pushing up the short distance to Elle and laying claim to her lips with hungry need. A moan slipped from them both as they kissed desperately and deep; tongues searching and teasing.

When they finally broke for air as Claire's hands traveled the length of Elle's back to the top of her ass, a soft sigh escaped. Claire wasn't sure if it had been Elle or her, but it didn't matter. The electricity had gone in one sense, but it was building in another.

"Jesus, Claire," Elle moaned breathily, her hand beginning to explore as it slid shamelessly under Claire's top. "You're making me so wet."

Claire's eye's fluttered closed as the words washed over her and Elle's hand reached its destination. She dug her nails into the firm flesh of Elle's backside and gave herself to the touch. She could feel Elle's growing desire now coating her thigh, and she was responding just the same. She wanted more. She needed more.

Though Claire had no idea what was happening, or why they were suddenly in the position they were, she couldn't break away. Neither could Elle.

Their lips met once more as Elle's fingers snaked their way around Claire's nipple, causing it to stiffen and for Claire to push up against her. She too wanted to touch, to explore, but she was far from experienced with any kind of sex, let alone sex with another girl. There was no doubt what she wanted to aim for however, no matter how scary or new it was.

To her delight, Elle was on the same page, and her hand began to move slowly from Claire's breast and down.

"Can I touch you?" Elle asked quietly, almost shyly as her fingers halted on Claire's stomach.

Claire felt herself shuddering at not only the prospect that she knew she'd come without or without being touched at this rate, but also because Elle was being so sweet. It wasn't like her, but it was nice.

"Only if I can touch you too," Claire replied, a small smile drifting over her lips.

Lifting up a little way, Elle grinned and raised a perfect eyebrow, her fingers easing painfully slowly under the waistband of Claire's underwear.

"Jesus," Claire hissed as those fingers brushed gently over her.

She gazed up into Elle's stunning eyes, seeing more in them than she ever had before. Her own hand slid between them and Claire swallowed back the rising panic within her that was worried that she'd do it wrong. She sighed and her legs fell apart a little more for Elle as her own fingers snuck underneath soft cotton and into even softer flesh.

"Who knew daddy's little princess would end up screwing the resident screw up?" Elle said, all breath and moans as Claire found the place she knew Elle would want her to touch.

"Elle," Claire said, beginning to move against Elle's fingers as she was subjected to teasing touches that were driving her insane, "shut up."

She rubbed harder over Elle and Elle did the same back. They both gasped loudly into the dark room, lips crashing together again as their skin grew flushed and sticky and their bodies rocked freely into each other.

Claire was close to coming and she could feel Elle trembling along with her, heading to the same destination regardless of the consequences. Consequences that failed to deter either of them,

"Oh God, Elle," Claire gasped as she clung to Elle with one hand as her other moved quickly over her. "I'm gonna. . ."

Elle groaned and dropped her forehead to Claire's once again, her body responding to every hard slip over her. The air grew thick as they tainted it with heated scents and barely contained sounds. The more Elle trembled and sighed sexily over her, the more Claire did the same. She couldn't control the noisy ohs and ahs as her body succumbed to the persistent pleasure.

"Fuck," Elle gasped as she jerked against Claire. "That feels good."

She shuddered against Claire one last time.

Feeling Elle crashing into oblivion pushed Claire over the edge along with her. She arched up into Elle, body shaking as she reached climax calling out her name. The fingers on her stroked every last gasp out of her until she fell back in a stupor, buzzing everywhere, from the inside out.

A few moments passed as they gathered themselves, staying immersed in each other's hot desire and need as hearts drummed and muscles relaxed.

"Wow," Claire finally managed to say once her breathing calmed, as Elle lay limpy above her.

She opened her eyes just enough to look at Elle as the other girl lifted herself to pull her hand out of her panties. Claire did the same, missing the warmth and the wetness immediately.

"Well that was definitely unexpected," Elle said with a lazy smile, dropping herself to Claire's side, though leaving her leg firmly between her thighs.

"Yeah," Claire agreed, not knowing what to do or say now the desperate need of the moment had subsided.

Silence descended over them briefly, leaving them to bask, to worry, to over-think.

Claire could feel the sticky heat from Elle drying on her fingers. She wanted to lift them to her mouth and taste her. She wanted to turn to her and take her in her arms again; pull off restricting clothes and feel soft skin and intimacy that she'd never wanted so much with anybody before. But this was all new, and Elle wasn't just anybody. Claire didn't know what would come next.

A short, tingling zap of electricity in her side soon pulled her from her wary thoughts.

"Hey!" Claire exclaimed, furrowing her brow at Elle.

"What. . .you had your naughty way with me so now I'm not allowed to zap you? Not even a little?" Elle asked with a badly hidden smirk.

Claire opened her mouth to answer, but she changed her mind about what she wanted to say, pausing before continuing.

"I didn't have my naughty anything with you, you had it with me," she clarified, poking Elle in the rib.

"Whatever you say, cheerleader," Elle said, clearly grinning now. "Was it a bad thing?"

Her grin slipped just a little as the slight hint of doubt and worry seeped into her bravado.

If Claire answered wrong they'd be right back at square one; but how was she supposed to know which answer was the wrong one for sure? From the clouded look in Elle's eyes she guessed that making it seem like a bad thing would be the wrong choice. She had to take a risk regardless as she was keen to discovered just how much further they could go with each other.

"It wasn't bad for me," Claire said softly as she turned to face the other girl. "What about you?"

Elle glanced away, a hint of fear easing over her features. Claire tried to chase the fear away by gently laying her hand on Elle's hip, letting her fingers stroke softly as their legs became entwined.

"It's confusing. . .but not bad," Elle finally answered, looking at Claire. "I might have to hold off from hating you just long enough for us to actually get naked next time."

They both smiled and Claire could feel herself blushing despite what they'd just done.

"Definitely next time," Claire agreed in a hushed tone, thinking about the possibilities and pushing down any embarrassment. Focusing on how hot the other girl made her.

The air became charged again as they surreptitiously moved closer together; bodies firing up as their lips met for a slow, sensual kiss. Elle's hand gently found its way into Claire's blonde hair, little groans clearly indicating that they weren't done. Claire was glad they weren't done as her mind was full of tasting and teasing, and making Elle all hers.

"Ahem," came an interruption from the direction of the door.

Claire pulled back from Elle, her eyes wide.

"I know it's none of my business," Peter called from outside the room, "but I was just wondering if you girls could. . .be a little quieter."

Wanting to crawl in on herself with embarrassment, Claire pulled the thin sheet up over her head and tried to ignore Elle's sexy little chuckle.

"We'll try," Elle called back, barely holding back her laughter, "but your spoiled little niece here can't keep her hands off me; and I'm doing my best to tell her no, but between you and me. . .I don't think she's used to being told no very often."

The sound of groaning could be heard from behind the door as Peter shuffled back to his room.

"Oh my God, that's embarrassing," Claire whined as Elle eased the blanket back down to grin widely at her.

"Coulda been worse," Elle suggested. "We could have been naked on the couch with my head between your. . ."

Elle let out a girly yelp as Claire pushed her onto her back and climbed on top, all thoughts of Peter flying out of her head as she felt her stomach flipping and flopping at the mere thought of what Elle was suggesting they could do.

"Don't finish that sentence," Claire said firmly, her body reacting to the fact Elle was pressed up against her in just the right place. "I'm mad at you for calling me spoiled now, and I don't want you making me forget about that by filling my head with naked thoughts."

Looking up at her – blue eyes sparkling even in the dull light – Elle smiled and ran her hands over Claire's thighs.

"Whatever," Elle said dismissively. "We don't just have to have naked thoughts," she pointed out, pushing herself up so they were both sitting – Claire straddling Elle precariously. "We can have naked sex too."

Without warning she pulled Claire's tee shirt off over her head, throwing it to the side and quickly discarding her own top before Claire even had time to process what was happening. She soon found herself on her back with Elle between her legs, grinning devilishly at her as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uncle Pete-y can learn to cover his ears, I need to taste you," Elle stated before pulling down Claire's panties and licking a hot path down her stomach.

There was no use protesting; Claire couldn't find the words, and she didn't have the will power. She wanted this. She wanted Elle. As much as it was all kinds of wrong, it felt so right. Their differences made them fit together perfectly. Their pasts, their history, their powers making them perfect enemies, allies, and lovers.

As Elle buried her tongue into her hot, wet desire, a small zap of electricity made Claire cry out. It wasn't pain, it was pure pleasure. It was feeling.

It was everything Claire needed to feel alive.

**The End.**


End file.
